This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-197658, filed Jul. 12, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a measurement data display apparatus, and in particular, to a measurement data display apparatus which is applicable to an optical pulse tester for carrying out various measurements such as a loss and fault point of a measured optical fiber by making an optical pulse incident upon a measured optical fiber from a light source, and by photo-electrically converting a reflection light (back scattering light, Fresnel reflection light) returning back from the measured optical fiber in accompanying with the incidence of the optical pulse, into a signal so as to display its signal waveform, that is, to various data measuring apparatuses such as an optical time domain reflectometer (hereinafter, referred to as OTDR).
An OTDR has been already known as an apparatus which carries out various measurements such as a loss and fault point of a measured optical fiber by making an optical pulse incident upon a measured optical fiber from a light source, and by photo-electrically converting a reflection light returning back from the measured optical fiber in accompanying with the incidence of the optical pulse, into a signal so as to display its signal waveform.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram schematically showing a construction of this type of OTDR.
As shown in FIG. 5, an OTDR 31 comprises a timing generating section 32, a light emitting section (light source) 33, a photo-coupler 34, a light receiving section 35, an amplifier section 36, an A/D converter section 37, an adder circuit section 38, a calculation (operation) control section 39, and a display section 40.
In the OTDR 31, an optical pulse is emitted from the light emitting section 33 driven by a signal from the timing generating section 32, and then, the optical pulse is incident upon a measured optical fiber W via the photo-coupler 34.
Then, in accompanying with the incidence of the optical pulse, a reflection light reflected and returning back from the measured optical fiber W is again received by the light receiving section 35 via the photo-coupler 34, and then, is amplified by the amplifier section 36 at a predetermined amplification factor, and thus, is guided to the A/D converter section 37.
The A/D converter section 37 samples an output from the amplifier section 36 at a predetermined sampling period, and thereafter, supplies each data thus sampled to the adder circuit section 38.
The adder circuit section 38 makes an addition of the sampled each data for a predetermined time, and then, averages each data.
The averaged each data is supplied to the calculation control section 39.
The calculation control section 39 carries out a calculation relative to various measurements on the basis of the averaged each data, and thus, the result is displayed as a waveform data and a numeric data on the display section 40.
By the way, FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 individually show a display screen when selecting various items of a measuring apparatus such as the above OTDR disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,953.
In such an apparatus, when a selection key provided in an apparatus main body is pushed, a window 51 as shown in FIG. 6 pops up, and then, is displayed on a screen.
By operating a pointing device (arrow keys) 52 and a select key 53 provided on a display area apart from the window 51, when one of sub-menus 54 in the pop-up and displayed window 51 is selected, a window display is transferred from the window 51 to a lower hierarchy window 55 as shown in FIG. 7.
However, in the aforesaid conventional measuring apparatus, in the case where the window 55 as shown in FIG. 7 is displayed, it is impossible to confirm the contents (item contents of sub-menu 54) of the window 51 shown in FIG. 6 in the window 55.
For this reason, when opening the window shown in FIG. 7 in error, in order to return the window display back to the window 51 shown in FIG. 6, the following operation is inevitably required; more specifically, in a state that the window 55 shown in FIG. 7 is displayed, the pointing device 52 is operated so as to position a cursor 56 onto xe2x80x9cCANCELxe2x80x9d, and thereafter, the select key 53 must be pushed down. Therefore, the number of key operations increases by the aforesaid operations; as a result, there is a problem of lacking in an operability.
By the way, in recent years, the apparatus main body of the OTDR is miniaturized so as to be readily carried as a portable equipment.
In addition, in such an OTDR, a characteristic measurement such as a loss and fault point of a measured optical fiber is carried out as a basic measurement at a desired spot of fiber, and besides, an item for processing a data obtained by the basic measurement is arbitrarily selected, and then, various settings are carried out.
However, the setting by items other than the above basic measurement is different from the setting of the basic measurement, and is utilized as the necessity arises. For this reason, taking an operability into consideration, it is desired to select various items allocated apart from measuring items of the basic measurement.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a measurement data display apparatus which can visibly recognize a menu capable of being selected at the identical hierarchy on one screen, and can reduce the number of hierarchies on a screen and the number of key operations so as to improve an operability.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a measurement data display apparatus which displays a measurement data of a measured object on a screen, comprising:
an input section provided on the front side of the measurement data display apparatus, and including at least a first key, a second key and a plurality of function keys;
a display section provided on the front side of the measurement data display apparatus, and displaying a main screen displaying a measurement data of the measured object on the screen; and
a control section making a pop-up display of a secondary screen which has a plurality of large item menus for processing a measurement data of the measured object and a plurality of small item menus corresponding to each of the plurality of large item menus, on the main screen of the display section by operating the first key of the input section, displaying each of the plurality of small item menus on a position corresponding to each of the plurality of function keys of the input section, and selecting the plurality of large item menus is selectable by operating the second key of the input section.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.